


Cookie and night

by aria777



Category: Nirvana
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria777/pseuds/aria777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing the interview with the Rolling Stones magazine Dave thought about the past days he spent in Nirvana, with Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie and night

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own ANYTHING, only words. This article is fiction, although the interview and the cookie thing (MTV awards 1993) are true
> 
> English is not my first language but I tried my best to make sense, hope people can still understand.
> 
> Also as the tag suggests, this's for general audience, but I did imply some very subtle Kurt/Dave pairing.

Dave felt exhausted after answering all these questions that reporter from Rolling Stones threw to him. A lot of them are really tricky: He even asked about Kurt’s addiction, holy crap. 

But this one is not the most disturbing one for Dave, he smartly blurred it away with some old time stories about mini - bikes and he was positive that the reporter was clever enough to know that he had no intention to continue discussing it.  
The one truly bothers Dave, is the one about his friendship with Kurt. 

How I start to describe Kurt Cobain… A smirk climbed on Dave’s lips, but it sank just in seconds. That gloomy day he and Krist dressed all in black. He cut his long hair and he didn’t even look at front when he was walking. Kurt’s memorial. All the bright memories seem to be vanished together with that constantly smirking small blonde dude. Dave was diffident. He mumbled things to the reporter like Kurt was funny to be with, he and Krist are soulmates. “There were a lot of times I felt like a total stranger.” He added.  
He regretted the second after saying that, yet Dave didn’t want to take those words back. 

It might be the truth, Kurt might never liked me that much, Dave thought to himself. He and Krist grew up together, they formed the band together and I was admitted simply because their old drummer left and they needed a new one. Yes there were quite a few drummers in Nirvana and I’m just one of them. Didn’t Kurt constantly isolate himself from me? Didn’t he make the kiss to Krist but not to me? Wait why I’m thinking about that stuff… I must be tired.

Dave decided to take a nap to refresh himself. When he walked passed the living room, he saw his wife Jordyn sitting on the sofa watching TV with their daughters. Violet was sitting beside her mother while Harper was holding by Jordyn’s arms.

Dave didn’t want to bother them, he just stood there looking at them. 

Two girls discussed the cartoon showing on the sreen enthusiastically, Jordyn smiled to them and picked up something from the table, carefully pushed it into Violet’s busy open-then-close mouth. 

That was a cookie.

Dave didn’t know what happened. He literally froze on the ground just because he noticed the fact that was a cookie. 

Memories like a growling river flooding into his head. That hot night of the end of summer, Krist in silk shirt, awards and champagne, cute little Frances, and Kurt. Kurt.  
He made quite a sound cracking cookies in his mouth, made Frances stretch her little arm pulling daddy’s sleeve trying to ask for one as well. Dave was talking to some interviewer, again, but he was much happier that time because Kurt and Krist were there. His mouth opened then closed then opened again. Completely ignoring own daughter’s ask, Kurt pushed the other cookie he was holding into Dave’s lips and he naturally gripped it with teeth and tongue.  
Dave could still hear the sound, the cracking sound of cookies in his and Kurt’s mouths from that night.

Suddenly he felt something warm and wet running down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorta hurt by the Rolling Stones interview Dave did, saying that he wasn’t that close with Kurt. I kinda understand why but I just felt quite sad when I go back to all these sweet pictures and videos that showing them spending time with each other. So I wrote this mainly to selfishly soothe myself. I know I wrote it horribly…


End file.
